Second Time Around
by Takers-Angel123
Summary: Jeff Hardy is back in the WWE after a 3 year absence. He now has to prove to everyone that he has cleaned up his act and is back better then ever, especially to Shawn Michael’s younger daughter Abby. Jeff HardyOC
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: You know the drill; no I don't own any of the WWE superstars or know them personally. This story is purely fan fiction, just like all my other stories. Don't bother to sue me; I work in a fast food outlet so you won't get much from me anyway.

Rating: NC- 17 (language, little violence (after all it is a wrestling fic) drug reference, sexual content.)

Characters: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shawn Michaels, Vince McMahon, John Cena and other WWE wrestlers.

**Chapter One.**

"Come on man, where are you?" Matt sighed to himself as he looked at the time on his watch. He was 45 minutes late. '_Typical of Jeff though, always running late.'_ Matt thought to himself. He placed his head in his hands and rubbed his eyebrows to relieve the sinus pain that was starting to form in his head from the heat inside the waiting area at the airport. He sighed and leaned back on the uncomfortable chair in the lounge area and looked up and smiled a small smile when John Cena approached him.

"Hey Matt, Wassup?" John said, taking a seat beside Matt and getting a bottle of water out of his backpack.

"Jeff, he's late. Fucken typical of him though." Matt grunted, taking his phone out of his pocket to check if he had any unread messages from Jeff, but he didn't.

"Haha, yeah he is a little late isn't he?" John chuckled to himself as he looked over at the clock on the wall in the lounge area, while taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't know what he's problem is, ya know? He arriving late was probably one of the reasons why Vince fired him in the first place." Matt explained.

"Hmm yeah." John replied, indicating he didn't really know what to think.

Matt stood up and put his hips on his hips, "At first I was really happy and excited for him when he rang me up last week and told me that Vince offered him another job here in the WWE, but now I don't know what to think. I thought he changed, but it seems to me he's back to his old tricks again." Matt said in a worried tone.

"Old tricks, ya mean him getting high and shit?" John asked.

"Exactly, getting high, drinking, picking up drunk women from nightclubs and having sex with them, that kind of shit." Matt said as he sat back down.

"I don't know man; I don't know what to think honestly, I haven't seen Jeff in 3 years." John explained.

"Yeah, I just don't want him to fuck this up." Matt said biting his lip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Vince and Linda were collecting their plane tickets to their flight to Miami. Vince thanked the woman at the ticket counter and Linda and himself went and took a seat at the other end of the lounge area.

"Is everyone here?" Linda asked as she placed her bag down beside her foot.

"Everyone is, except Jeff." Vince grunted.

"Oh, maybe car trouble?" Linda replied.

"I highly doubt it. I'm starting to think re-hiring him was a bad idea." Vince admitted.

"Hmm, oh look here comes Shane." Linda pointed out as Shane approached them after trying to contact Jeff at the payphone. "Any luck?"

"Nope, I tried to ring him several times and he wouldn't pick up." Shane explained taking a seat next to Linda.

"Damn it." Vince cursed angrily.

"Vince, don't make a fuss in front of everyone." Linda hissed at him.

"Linda I know, but this is just like he was last time, always turning up late for house shows and autograph signings. I may as well send him a message and tell him to not bother showing up at all, that's if he even gets it. Worthless junkie." Vince spat and grabbed his bags and started to head over to the gates as their flight was getting ready to board.

Linda and Shane sighed to themselves and followed Vince to the gates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John noticed the McMahon's heading over to the gates. "Come on man, we gotta go." He said as he stood up and picked up his bags.

"Yeah I know, damn it, he's going to miss the flight." Matt sighed as he and John headed over towards the gate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. He looked over at the clock and noticed it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon. "Oh shit, shit!" He yelled out as he jumped out of bed and quickly placed a pair of sweat pants from the floor on. He ran over to the mirror in his bathroom and wiped away the smudge of eyeliner he had left on from the previous night. He grabbed an old Pearl-Jam concert jacket that was hanging over the bathtub and threw it over his head as he quickly tied his newly dark brown hair into a messy ponytail. He ran out of the bathroom and grabbed his suitcase that he had packed the night before and started to hurry for his front door. He noticed his cell phone sitting on the kitchen bench and grabbed it with his spare hand and stuffed it in his pocket.

He ran outside the front of his house and started to head towards the taxi station a couple of streets down. He smiled a little as he noticed a free taxi waiting at the bay. He opened the door and climbed in. "Airport please, and hurry." He said to the taxi driver. The driver nodded his head and started to drive off to the airport. Jeff took his phone out of his pocket and noticed he had 10 missed calls from Matt. "Shit." He muttered to himself as he dialed Matt's number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt was waiting inline at the security check point when he heard his phone starting to ring. He saw it was Jeff trying to ring him. Matt thought for a second of not bothering to answer, but decided it'd be the best thing to answer his brother. "Yeah?" He answered.

"Matt, Matt, I'm on my way now. I'm about 5 minutes away from the airport. Tell Vince I'll be there okay? I gotta go; I'm running out of credit." Jeff explained.

"Yeah okay, see ya soon." Matt said then hung up and dialed Vince's number. "Hey Vince, I just got a call from Jeff, he's on his way. He's going to have to catch the next flight though." Explained Matt as Vince answered.

"Hmm okay, tell him I want to see him as soon as he arrives at the arena in Florida, tomorrow night okay? I have to go, I'm about to get onto the plane." Vince replied then hung up.

"Who was that Vince?" Linda asked, after Vince put his phone back in his pocket.

"Matt, Jeff's on his way finally. I told him I need to have a good talk with Jeff though tomorrow night. A very good one." He explained as he and Linda boarded the plane to Miami.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: You know the drill; no I don't own any of the WWE superstars or know them personally. This story is purely fan fiction, just like all my other stories. Don't bother to sue me; I work in a fast food outlet so you won't get much from me anyway.

Rating: NC- 17 (language, little violence (after all it is a wrestling fic) drug reference, sexual content.)

Characters: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shawn Michaels, Vince McMahon, John Cena and other WWE wrestlers.

**Chapter Two.**

Jeff arrived at the airport after a half an hour drive. The taxi pulled up outside the taxi bay as soon as the car stopped. Jeff quickly undid his seat belt and went to open the door.

"Hey, my money man, you don't get no free ride." The taxi driver started to yell at Jeff as he saw Jeff open the door and went to exit the car.

"Oh sorry, I'm in a hurry." He said as he pulled out a couple of crumbled up notes from his pocket in his jacket. "Keep the change."

Jeff grabbed his suitcase from the boot of the taxi and ran inside the building. "Shit." He muttered to himself as he noticed the long cue of people waiting to get tickets. He sighed and walked over, dragging his suitcase behind him and stood behind a taller man and began to wait.

After a twenty minute wait, Jeff finally approached the ticket counter, he sighed and picked up his suitcase and asked the women for a single seat to Miami. "Can I see your passport sir?" She asked Jeff.

"Oh yeah…" He said as he dropped his suitcase and opened it up and started throwing his clothes around trying to find it. She looked down from below her desk to notice him search through his belongings.

"Sir, if you don't mind other people are waiting…" She started to say, when she was interrupted by Jeff. "Got it."

She frowned to herself as she entered his details through the system and gave him his ticket. "Gate 3, your flight departs in 2 hours."

"Two hours! I can't wait two hours, do you have any earlier flights, I'll pay extra if I have too." Jeff said, annoyed.

"No, sorry we don't, now could you please move along; I have others I need to serve." She said.

"Good day to you too…._bitch_." He said under his breath as he picked up his belongings and made his way over to the waiting area to wait for his flight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vince was unpacking his belongings in his hotel room as he heard a knock outside his door. "Come on in." He called, as he hung up a suit in the closet next to the bed.

Matt popped his head through the door and saw Vince. "Mr. McMahon."

Vince turned around and noticed Matt standing by the door, "Ah, Matt come in."

Matt gave a small smile and walked in and shut the door behind him. "Could I have a quick talk to you, if it's ok?"

"Of course, pull up a seat." Vince said as he shut his suitcase and sat down on the corner of the bed. Matt grabbed an armchair beside the door and dragged it over and sat down opposite Vince. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Jeff…" Matt started to say, until Vince cut in.

"I had a feeling you wanted to talk to me about Jeff." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah…look, I'm asking as Jeff's family, please don't be hard on him when he arrives." Matt explained.

"Now Matt, I never get angry at my employees for no reason, but Jeff arriving late as _usual_ is not on." Vince replied.

"I know, I know. But he means well. I think him returning to WWE is going to be good for him. You know how hard it was with his addictions and he's recovery. I don't to see him go through that again, I just want what's best for him." Matt explained.

"I Understand Matt, I do." Vince said. "But he needs to know, that I take everything here seriously. No fucking around. I'm not going to yell through him, but I am going to lay down the rules with him. Like I did to you. Like I did to everyone else."

"Yeah okay…thanks for your time Vince." Matt smiled as he stood up and shook Vince's hand.

"Anytime Matt." Vince smiled back and got up and walked over to his mini bar. Matt quickly and quietly walked over to the door. "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember, 7 o'clock tonight at the arena." Vince reminded as he poured himself a drink.

"Yeah, yes Vince, see you then." Matt replied as he shut the door to hear a laugh coming from behind him. He turned to see Shawn Michaels standing behind him with a young girl standing beside him. "Oh yeah, what's so funny?"

"He stills gets to ya, doesn't he?" Shawn laughed.

"Sometimes, I don't think I'll ever recover." Matt joked back as he remembered that terrible day three years ago.

"Well, he ain't all that bad. Take it from me, oh remember my daughter Abby?" Shawn said putting his arm around the girl's shoulders.

Matt looked down at the girl. Abby? Abby! God, she had grown up since he last saw her four years ago. She used to be quite chubby and wore really ugly, nerdy glasses, not that he'd ever mention that to Shawn. She now had long, wavy blonde hair with thick dark brown streaks through it. She seemed to have lost a lot of the weight she carried when she was younger, not that he could really tell that well, as she was wearing a white, woolen jumper; and it was hiding most of her figure. She had also lost the nerdy glasses, replacing them with smaller black glasses. She looked quite pretty.

"Well you've grown up since I last saw you. I'm Matt Hardy incase you don't remember me." He said as he held out his hand.

"Matt… I think I remember you. And you had a brother or something? Jason?" She said as she shook his hand.

"Yeah, Jeff." He replied. 'Well I better be off, I got to give him a call."

"See ya tonight Matt." Shawn replied back as he knocked on Vince's door.

"Bye Matt." Abby smiled at Matt.

"See ya later Abby, nice to see you again." Matt replied as he started to walk back towards his hotel room.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: You know the drill; no I don't own any of the WWE superstars or know them personally. This story is purely fan fiction, just like all my other stories. Don't bother to sue me; I work in a fast food outlet so you won't get much from me anyway.

Rating: NC- 17 (language, little violence (after all it is a wrestling fic) drug reference, sexual content.)

Characters: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shawn Michaels, Vince McMahon, John Cena and other WWE wrestlers.

**Chapter Three.**

Jeff bit his lip as he approached the door of Mr. McMahon's office in the arena later that night. He had arrived later before in the afternoon. He was tired and frustrated and hoped he didn't have to wrestle later that evening as he wasn't up for it. He had put up with a lecture from Matt the hour before about arriving late, after he arrived at their hotel room. He hoped he wouldn't be receiving another one from Vince just now, _well here goes nothing_, he thought to himself as he knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in."

Jeff took a deep breath and opened the door and walked inside. He looked over and saw Vince sitting at his desk, writing notes down on paper. He looked a lot older then he was 3 years ago. It was amazing how much you can recognize the small details in people's appearances after such a long period of time. "Ah Jeff, close the door behind you and take a seat." Vince said, looking up from his paperwork.

Jeff smiled a small smile and quietly closed the door behind him. He walked over towards the middle of the room and sat down on one of the chairs that were facing towards Vince at his desk.

"You haven't changed much Jeff, apart from the hair, and I can see you gotten yourself a few new tattoos." Vince pointed out looking at Jeff's right arm and eyeing the new ink work.

"Yeah, yeah." Jeff chuckled quietly as he looked down at his arm and then back at Vince. "So…"

"Jeff, before anything is signed, I need to know. How are you going? Are you still in the process of recovering? Do you feel 100 per cent? I don't hand out contracts unless I feel that person is worthy enough." Vince explained, raising his eyebrows at Jeff.

Jeff looked at Vince. He was sick of people thinking he was still an addict. He had left rehab more then a year ago. He was clean, he was healthy. Why was he the only one that could see that? "I'm fine Vince, honest to god. I can't say a lot. But I am fine."

Vince looked back at Jeff and studied the look in his eyes. He wasn't sure if Jeff was being honest with him. He had a quick glance at Jeff's left arm. He couldn't notice any new puncture wounds from a syringe. He wasn't sure. It was a flip of a coin for Vince now. Yes if heads, no if tails. He looked down at Jeff's hand and noticed that Jeff was wiping his hands up and down his trouser pants. He was nervous. _To hell with it. He if fucks up again, then he will be gone…again, but with no chance of returning_. He thought to himself. "Here."

Jeff looked down at the desk and noticed Vince had placed a contract down in the middle of his desk. Jeff's eyes lit up, a second chance! A chance to show everyone that he was worthy, that he had changed, and was ready. He picked up the pen that was placed on top of the paper. He quickly signed the bottom line, incase Vince changed his mind again. "Thank you Vince."

"You have the night off tonight, as I can see you are tired. We have a house show on this Tuesday afternoon. I'll place you in a single's match, I'm not sure who against yet, but it'll be someone you're familiar with. Now go have some rest. We're all meeting up for breakfast in the lobby at eight tomorrow morning. You don't have to come, but I'd prefer you too." Vince replied.

"Yes, of course. I'll be there, thank you again Vince." Jeff said as he quickly got out of his chair and ran out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on. Wake up Matt." Jeff chuckled as he threw a pillow at his sleeping brother's head. Matt stirred and opened up his eyes to see Jeff standing at the end of his bed, dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a gray jacket. Matt shook his head and sat up and pushed aside his hair that was covering his face. "What time is it?" He yawned.

"Seven thirty, but you have to shower and get ready, we're all meeting downstairs for breakfast, come on Matt." Jeff said excited.

"Seven thirty, Jesus Christ. What did you take to wake up so early? That's a first for you Nero. A definite first." Matt chuckled as he hopped out of his bed and slapped his younger brother on the shoulder. "I'll go have a shower, go wait downstairs or something. I'll be down soon, okay?" He said as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Okay. I have my cell phone with me if you need to call me. I'll see ya later." Jeff called out as he walked out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff walked down the corridor towards the elevator. He stopped to press the button that opened the doors. He looked at his watch as he waited for the doors to open, 7.45am. _Good, I'm early, that'll leave Vince a good impression_ he smiled to himself. The elevator made a beeping sound and the doors opened. Jeff pushed the button to take him down to the lobby. "Hey wait, hold the doors."

Jeff looked up and noticed John running towards the elevator. "Haha, hurry up man, I can't stop it."

John quickly ran inside just as the doors started to close. He sighed as leaned forwards to catch his breath. "John its still fifteen minutes to eight o'clock." Jeff explained.

"Yeah I know, but do you seriously know how slow this piece of junk is?" John replied, fixing his cap, while looking in the mirrors on the door. "Good to see you again man."

"Yeah, same here." Jeff smiled as the doors opened and they both made their way towards the lobby. They entered the huge dinning room, Jeff was glad he didn't miss this. There were rows of tables in the middle of the room, and to the side of the rooms were tables stacked with breakfast foods. They noticed Carlito and Randy standing towards the back talking to one another, no else had arrived yet. "I'm gonna go get some coffee, do ya want some?" Jeff asked John.

"No thanks man, I'll be right. I'm going to go say hi." John replied as he walked over towards Randy and Carlito.

Jeff nodded his head and walked over to the coffee machine to make himself some.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey guys, wassup?" John smiled slapping Carlito and Randy on the back.

"Not a lot, waiting for Vince and everyone else to arrive." Carlito replied.

"Why are you talking to Jeff for?" Randy asked John, before taking a sip of his drink.

"Ahh…why not?" John replied puzzled.

"John, he's a washed-up has been. He's bad, stay away from him. He'll probably offer you some Hash or something." Randy replied.

"What the hell? Jeff's a nice guy, just give him a chance. Don't go saying that around Matt, whatever you do." John replied back, rather insulted that Randy would say something like that.

"Look, I'm only telling you for your own good okay?" Randy replied, and then started to walk away once he saw Trish enter the room. He had been hanging off her for months now, trying to get her to go out with him. John found it quite funny really. She showed little interest in him. She told John that she thought Randy was rather a bit of a sleaze, but he hadn't told Randy that as of yet.

"Pathetic isn't it?" Carlito chuckled to John as the two watched Randy trying to make his moves on Trish at the other end of the room. "Should we tell him?"

"Nah, not yet. Not while it's still funny." John replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff finished pouring himself a glass of coffee as he saw Matt and a few others walk into the room, including Vince. "Hey, nice to see you could make it."

"Dude, what is with you today, seriously? Trying to impress Vince?" Matt chuckled as he grabbed a piece of toast off the huge pile of cooked breads spread across the table.

"Hmm maybe." Jeff replied.

Matt chuckled as he took a bite of his food, "Hey Matt."

Matt and Jeff both turned to see Abby standing behind Matt. She had her long hair tied back and was wearing a plain black singlet top and pink sweat pants. "Hey Abby, how are you?"

Jeff looked at the girl that was causally chatting away to Matt, she was absolutely gorgeous. Where the hell did Matt meet all these women? He was always getting the good girls, while himself, was always scoring the good, but soon turning bad girls. It made him jealous.

"Who is that?" Abby whispered to Matt. She noticed a guy standing beside Matt. He had darkish brown hair with weird looking facial hair. She noticed he was looking at her funny, and it was starting to annoy her.

"Huh?" Matt replied and turned to see Jeff looking right at Abby with wide eyes._ Oh shit_ he thought to himself. He knew Jeff too well, and that look he was giving Abby wasn't a good one. "It's my brother Jeff."

"Hey." Jeff smiled and held out his hand to greet Abby, after Matt told her who he was.

Abby looked down at his hand, he had chipped black nail polish on. He looked feral she thought. He was weird, and she didn't really want to touch him or say anything to him. "I have to go see my dad. See you later Matt." She said looking at Matt, then turning away to go find her father.

Matt smiled to himself; she seemed to have no interest in Jeff, which was good. She looked too young and innocent to be hanging off Jeff, not that Jeff was a bad guy, but if she ever found out about his past, it probably would completely shock someone as innocent as her.

"What are you smiling about, glad that a hot girl likes you, instead of me, once again?" Jeff snorted as he threw his cup on the ground and stormed out of the room.

Matt chuckled to himself; it was good to see the old Jeff back again.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: You know the drill; no I don't own any of the WWE superstars or know them personally. This story is purely fan fiction, just like all my other stories. Don't bother to sue me; I work in a fast food outlet so you won't get much from me anyway.

Rating: NC- 17 (language, little violence (after all it is a wrestling fic) drug reference, sexual content.)

Characters: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shawn Michaels, Vince McMahon, John Cena and other WWE wrestlers.

**Chapter Four.**

Abby saw Shawn sitting down next to Carlito and Dave Batista eating breakfast in the middle of the room. She smiled and quickly walked over and sat down next to her father.

"Hey."

"Hey princess, have you had any breakfast yet?" Shawn smiled as he kissed her on the head.

"Nope, I'm not hungry right now." She explained. "Hey Dave, hey Carlito."

Dave nodded his head as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Seems like you're pretty interested in Matt huh?" Carlito chuckled.

"Yeah, he's nice." She said quietly as she looked down and started to fiddle around with her charm bracelet she was wearing on her wrist.

Shawn looked down at his daughter and noticed her red face. He smiled to himself. "Well we had better be off. I promised to take her shopping this afternoon."

Abby looked up and saw Shawn cleaning up his table. She quickly got out of her seat. "See ya later guys, come on dad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Someone is in a shitty mood this morning. I guess waking up early isn't really their thing." Matt joked as he walked back into his and Jeff's hotel room to find Jeff lying in bed with a blanket over his head.

"Shut up, you asshole." Jeff yelled as he sat up and threw his pillow at Matt. He was sick of Matt making fun of him. He wanted to be alone. He wasn't really sure what he was mad for, but decided to play along with it anyway.

"Me, asshole? Never." Matt laughed as he sat down on the large bed in the middle of the room, next to Jeff. "Seriously though, what's wrong?"

"Everything." Jeff sighed, looking down at his nails and started to pick at his nail polish.

"You're mad because Abby was talking to me and she blew you off aren't you?" Matt laughed. _God Jeff can be so immature at times_ he thought to himself.

Jeff shook his head and continued to pick at his nail polish.

"Who cares if she may have a little crush on me Jeff? She's just a kid." Matt explained trying to inform Jeff that she was too young for him too, just as there was a knock on the door. Matt got up to answer it. "Hey." He smiled as he kissed Ashley on the lips. "Here's another reason why I don't care." Placing his arm around Ashley's waist.

Jeff rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand Ashley. He and Amy had been close for so many years and the thought of this girl coming into Matt's world, trying to force him to forget about Amy disgusted him.

"What are you on about?" She smiled as she rubbed his chin.

"I think Shawn's daughter may have a tiny little thing for yours truly." He smirked.

"Oh really, well I had better keep an eye on you then." She giggled.

"We're going out for the day; continue to moan around if you so wish." Matt explained to Jeff as he walked over to the corner stand to get his wallet. "We'll be back around four or so. See ya later." And shut the door.

Jeff sighed as he layed back down and closed his eyes to fall back to sleep, as there was a knock on the door. "Err fuck off Matt." He mumbled.

"Guess again." John laughed as he walked into the room with Carlito.

"We're going out to the beach with Trish. You wanna come?" Carlito asked Jeff, who had placed a pillow over his head.

"No. Randy will be up for it though." Jeff muffled from underneath the pillow.

John and Carlito looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and headed out the door to leave Jeff alone.

Jeff stirred as he awoke from a deep sleep. He rubbed his eyes and rolled out of the bed, taking the blankets with him into the floor. He got up and walked over to his cell phone sitting on the bathroom sink, eleven o'clock it said.

He looked at himself in the mirror and flicked his hair out of his face. He frowned to himself as he thought his plain brown hair was starting to get boring. He put his hand in his pocket and noticed he had a bit of money on him. _I know I'll dye my hair,_ he thought to himself.

He turned around and walked out of the bathroom and headed out of his hotel room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for taking me shopping dad." Abby smiled to her dad as they walked through the local shopping mall.

"That's ok, I don't mind. As long as I get to spend tonight with the guys." Shawn replied as he wrapped his arm around Abby's shoulder and hugged her as they were walking.

"Oh of course. That's fair enough." She smiled as she looked in her shopping bags at the clothes she had bought. She looked up and a smile hit her face as she saw Matt up ahead, sitting on a seat outside the bathrooms. Abby saw Shawn looking at a few CD's outside a record store. She walked up to Matt. "Hey Matt."

Matt looked up and noticed Abby walking up towards him. "Hey girl, how are you?"

"I'm great, yourself?" She replied back as she gave him a quick hug. She really was starting to like Matt. He was a nice, down to earth guy, shame about his weird brother though.

"Yeah alright, been shopping I see?" He said as he noticed all the bags she was carrying.

"Yeah, with my dad. Well I better get going, what have you got planned for tonight?" She asked, hoping he was free to do something with her.

"Ah…not much I don't think. You want to hang out?" He asked.

"I'd love to!" She smiled excitedly.

Matt chuckled, "I'll give you a call later on this afternoon alright?"

"Alright, well see ya later." She smiled as she turned around and headed back to her dad.

Ashley walked out of the women's bathroom and noticed Matt had a big smile on his face. "Ok, do I have toilet paper on my shoe or something?" She asked.

"No, Abby wants to hang out tonight." He replied as he reached out and pulled her into a kiss.

Ashley broke the kiss and looked up at him. "You're mean, you should tell her about me, she'll be hurt when she finds out you've been lying."

Matt chuckled, "Lying about what? She hasn't asked if I have a girlfriend or anything."

Ashley frowned, "Well if or more like when she asks, you tell her the truth, ok?"

"I know, I know." He replied as he took her hand and started to walk away.

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far guys, I appreciate it, I know I need to update my other stories and I do plan too. Very soon. Please continue to read and review and I'll keep writing. _


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: You know the drill; no I don't own any of the WWE superstars or know them personally. This story is purely fan fiction, just like all my other stories. Don't bother to sue me; I work in a fast food outlet so you won't get much from me anyway.

Rating: NC- 17 (language, little violence (after all it is a wrestling fic) drug reference, sexual content.)

Characters: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shawn Michaels, Vince McMahon, John Cena and other WWE wrestlers.

**Chapter Five**

Abby sat around impatiently waiting for Matt to call her back. Her dad had gone out for the night with Batista, John and a few of the other superstars. She grabbed a magazine out of her bag beside her bed and started to flick through it. She sighed at looked at the time on her watch. 5o'clock. She gritted her teeth and slammed the magazine back on the ground. She jumped nearly out of her skin when her hotel room phone started to ring. She walked over to it and picked it up."Hello?"

"Hey Abby, its Matt. How are you?" Matt said at the other end of the line.

"Oh alright, bored though, how are you?" She replied curling the phone wire around her finger. She was trying to sound as calm as possible. She always got nervous whenever she talked on the phone to a guy she liked. It bugged her.

"Yeah I'm good. Are you still up for coming around tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah of course I am." She replied excitedly.

"Ok, well come around to my hotel room in about an hour or so. Are you allowed to drink?" He asked again.

"No way. Dad is total against alcohol and especially towards someone my age." She replied.

"Nah, that's fine, I was just checking. Well anyway like I said, just come around in about an hour, I'll be there and maybe a few of my mates from around town. I'll see ya then sweetie." He explained.

"Yeah okay, see you then Matt." She smiled as she hung up the phone. She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a blue plastic bag and emptied out a pile of clothes onto the floor. She searched through the items of clothing for a top. These clothes were her more sexier wardrobe. Clothes her father didn't know about. They weren't trashy as some of the clothes the divas wore. But they were definitely clothes her dad wouldn't approve of. She decided on a silver metallic halter neck top that cut off at her belly button, and a loose knee length black skirt. She placed her black high heels on and headed over to the bathroom.

She brushed her long, blonde hair and applied a large amount of mascara and eyeliner on. She never wore a lot of makeup but she felt like it tonight. She quickly applied her lip gloss and headed out of the bathroom, turning off the light. She walked over to the couch and sat down and waited for the hour to pass.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt went to open the bathroom door to find Jeff standing in front of the mirror, naked and trimming his beard. "Oh for fuck sake put some pants on. Your dick is the last thing I want to see." Matt said disgusted as he picked up a pair of Jeff's pants from off the floor and tossed them at him. "And this room is a mess, we leave tomorrow night Jeff and we're going to be out most of the day rehearsing for the house show."

"I'll clean it up later Matt, I'm a little busy." Jeff replied, barely even listening to Matt as he was concentrating on trimming his beard.

"Fine, at least put some pants on. You don't want to scare Abby away." Matt said and chuckled as he saw Jeff's eyes pop.

Jeff dropped his razor into the sink, put the pair of sweats on that Matt had thrown at his feet and walked out of the bathroom. "Abby's coming over?" He asked as he removed the towel wrapped around his head and shook his newly dyed purple hair around to stop it from dripping wet.

"Yeah, in about 20 minutes." Matt replied as he took out a bottle of beer from the fridge and pulled the cap off.

"Oh." Jeff replied and sat down on his bed, pretending not to be interested.

Matt placed his beer on the table and walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Jeff sighed and looked at the clock. Just then Matt's phone started ringing.

"Jeff answer that for me!" Matt called out from the bathroom.

Jeff got up and walked over to Matt's phone that was sitting on his bed. "Hello?"

"Matt?" Said a voice from the other end.

"No, it's Jeff." Jeff replied.

"Oh sorry, can I please speak to him now, it's Ashley." Ashley said from the other end of the line, it sounded as though she was crying.

"Yeah whatever." Jeff said. Stupid bitch didn't even recognize the voice of her own boyfriend. "Matt its Ashley."

Matt came hurrying out of the bathroom and grabbed the phone off Jeff. "Hey baby, what's up?"

Jeff walked out to the balcony and looked across at the view of the beach in the distance. He noticed how beautiful the water looked as the evening sun shone across it. He sighed. Here he was stuck in a boring hotel room when he could be out on the beach making passionate love to a beautiful woman. His thoughts were interrupted by Matt at the balcony door. "Ashley's dad has just suffered a stroke Jeff."

"What?" Jeff replied, surprised.

"I'm catching a plane with her to go see him in the hospital. I'll probably be gone for a few days. We're leaving now." Matt replied as he walked back into the room and started packing his belongings into his suitcase.

"Matt, its 6 o'clock in the evening. You don't even know her parents. Wait until the morning or something." Jeff explained.

"What? Jeff her father might be dying and you want us to wait until the morning? No. Don't be so selfish." Matt yelled.

"Fine Matt, go fly half way across the country with this bitch you hardly even know to see some old guy you've never met before." Jeff spat back.

"Don't call her a bitch you fucken asshole. I swear to god…just leave me alone Jeff. I better text Abby to let her know." Matt replied and got out his phone. "Look at the time. I have to go. Tell Vince what's happened, though I think Ashley's already left him a message, but do it just incase for me okay?" He replied and walked out the door with his suitcase.

"Bye." Jeff replied quietly. _Well that was unexpected_, he thought to himself as he closed the door and walked over to his suitcase and placed a jacket on, there was no way he was going to sit around all night in a hotel room all by himself. Just then there was a knock at the door. Jeff walked over to the door and opened it. His mouth dropped when he saw Abby standing there. She looked even more stunning then the last time he saw her. "Hi." He said.

"Hey, is Matt there?" She asked, disappointed to see Jeff answer the door.

"Oh, uh, didn't you get his message he sent you before?" Jeff asked, trying to look at her in her beautiful blue eyes, rather then focus on the small amount of cleavage poking through her top.

Abby frowned and pulled her phone out of her bag and noticed she had an unread message.

_Hey Abby, its me Matt. Sry but been caught up n I'll be out of town 4 a few days. We'll catch up soon though I promise. Sry again._

Abby shoved her phone back into her bag and closed her eyes, trying not to let her tears of disappointment fall down her cheeks.

Jeff noticed she was crying. He wanted to pull her into a hug, but he knew she'd just freak out. "Here, come in, I'll get you something to dry your eyes." And he waited for Abby to walk into the room before he shut the door and walked into the bathroom; he grabbed a hand towel off the towel rack and handed it over to Abby who was sitting on the couch.

"Thanks." She replied, and patted her cheeks dry. "Great, evening ruined."

"Well at least you had something planned, unlike me." Jeff replied, sitting down next to her.

Abby looked up at him. "You know you're not helping me feel any better with that stupid response."

Jeff frowned. "Fucken hell. It's not my fault he's not here."

"Please don't swear, I don't like that language." Abby replied back.

Jeff chuckled to himself, this girl was unbelievable. "This is my hotel room, and I'll say whatever the fuck I want."

Abby gritted her teeth, his guy was an absolute pig, no wonder Matt wasn't around. "Oh you are despicable. I don't blame Matt for not wanting to hang around here with you."

"Haha well sweetheart, I got news for you. He's probably most likely heading out of the state right now with his girlfriend." Jeff knew he was being harsh, breaking the news to her that Matt has a girlfriend like that. But he had nothing to loose, but he had everything to gain.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: You know the drill; no I don't own any of the WWE superstars or know them personally. This story is purely fan fiction, just like all my other stories. Don't bother to sue me; I work in a fast food outlet so you won't get much from me anyway.

Rating: NC- 17 (language, little violence (after all it is a wrestling fic) drug reference, sexual content.)

Characters: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shawn Michaels, Vince McMahon, John Cena and other WWE wrestlers.

**Chapter Six**

The words hit Abby like a tone of bricks. _Girlfriend? He has a girlfriend?_ She thought to herself.

Jeff looked down at Abby and noticed how big her eyes were. But they weren't bright and shiny like they were before, no; they were now dull and lifeless. Jeff bit his lip and looked away. _Maybe I shouldn't have told her._ He thought. He started to feel guilty, he shouldn't have told her like that, yet on the other hand. He had a right too. Matt hadn't told her yet. To him, it seemed like he enjoyed making a fool out of her. Jeff gritted his teeth and looked down at Abby once more. "Abby?"

Abby lost in her thoughts didn't hear Jeff. One side of her was furious at Matt for the fact that he led her on, so she thought. But on the other side, it wasn't his fault. She never asked him if he had a girlfriend, nor did she tell him that she liked him. Look at him, like he'd stay single for long. Images of what his girlfriend may look like started rushing through her head. A beautiful, tall woman with huge boobs and flawless skin entered her mind. This woman was perfect. Abby had no chance against her. Sure she wasn't ugly by any means, but she wasn't beautiful. More plain looking then anything. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Abby?" Jeff said again.

Abby opened her eyes once she realized that Jeff was trying to get her attention. "Huh?"

"Maybe you should leave…" Jeff started to say. He didn't want her to go, but she looked upset and he was probably the last person on earth she'd want comforting her.

"Yeah, okay." She replied and slowly got up off the couch; she grabbed her bag beside her ankles and started to head over to the door. She went to open the door when Jeff spoke up.

"Hey, let me know if you need anything, okay?" He replied, from standing behind her. He felt a little dumb saying it, but he had to say something to her.

"Yeah…" She replied without turning her head around and opened the door and walked out from the room and headed down the corridor towards the elevator.

Jeff shut the door and then leaned his head forward against it and sighed. What was wrong with him? He didn't even know this girl, yet he was going out of his way to help her. Did he like her just for her looks, or was it something more? He felt so confused. He straightened himself up and walked over to his bed and layed down.

After a few minutes, Jeff heard a buzzing noise. He sat up and looked around the room, wondering if it was a fly or something, but he couldn't see anything. He got up off his bed and walked around his hotel room, he noticed it was coming from the couch. He stuck his hand down the side and pulled out a cell phone. He noticed the phone had received a message. He noticed pink star stickers covering most of the back. He was quite sure that it was Abby's phone. He remembered the phone she pulled out of her bag had pink on the back. He shoved her phone into the pocket of his pants and headed out towards her hotel room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby was sitting down on her bed, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. _God I'm such an idiot._ She thought. Just as she heard a knock at the door. She quickly ran into her bathroom and wiped her smudged mascara away with a piece of toilet paper. She quickly ran up to the door and opened it to see Jeff standing there. She didn't say anything to him, she just looked at him.

"You left this." He replied and held out her phone.

Abby looked down and noticed he was holding her phone. 'Oh." She replied and picked it up. "Thanks." She replied quietly.

"That's okay." Jeff replied, noticing her bloodshot eyes, she had obviously been crying.

"Well I'm a little busy." She said and went to shut the door; Jeff stopped it with his foot.

"Wait, you looked liked you made an effort in getting ready for tonight. I was heading out downtown, would you like to come?" He asked. He didn't know why he bothered to ask. He was sure she'd turn him down.

"Okay." She replied quietly.

Jeff's eyes popped once again and looked at her. "Really?"

"Well I guess so. I wanted to look around; don't you want me to come anymore?" She said.

"Oh no of course, go get your things and I'll be right here." He explained.

"I'm right as I am." She replied and walked out and shut the door from behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff and Abby walked down the streets of Miami. Sometimes Abby further in front, and sometimes Jeff at other times. They didn't say much to each other. Jeff stopped walking and Abby nearly walked into him. "Sorry." He said.

"Huh?" She replied.

"For being an ass…jerk." He said, remembering she didn't like bad language.

"It's okay." She replied quietly.

Jeff nodded his head and looked at her.

Abby noticed he was looking at her, "what?"

"Now it's your turn to apologize." Jeff explained.

Abby let out a small chuckle, the first one she had all night. "For what?"

Jeff raised his eyebrows, "well you weren't exactly nice to me before back at the hotel."

Abby frowned at him. "Excuse me; you were the one being rude."

"Well I feel like you were quiet rude to me aswell." Jeff explained.

"Well I wasn't being rude okay? I'm not having a good night, that's all." Abby replied.

Jeff chuckled to himself. "Not just today, every time I am near you, you look at me like I am some kind of monster. You ignore me, and I try to make an effort and you blow me off." Jeff explained.

"If you expect me to just fall at your feet, you have another thing coming." Abby said.

"No, I don't. I just expect you to treat me with a bit more respect since I've done that to you." Jeff said.

"Respect? I don't even know you." Abby replied, getting angry.

"Well you don't know Matt very well do you? Look at you. You'd fuck him right here, right now if he asked." Jeff replied, getting angry himself.

"Oh how dare you excuse me of being a slut? I am a virgin and a proud one. I hate you, leave me alone and never speak to me again!" Abby screamed and started to walk off.

"Fine, same goes to you too." Jeff yelled, and started to walk off in the opposite direction.

"Jeff?" Said a voice to the right of him.

Jeff turned his head and noticed Shawn standing outside a bar with Dave Batista and John.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: You know the drill; no I don't own any of the WWE superstars or know them personally. This story is purely fan fiction, just like all my other stories. Don't bother to sue me; I work in a fast food outlet so you won't get much from me anyway.

Rating: NC- 17 (language, little violence (after all it is a wrestling fic) drug reference, sexual content.)

Characters: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shawn Michaels, Vince McMahon, John Cena and other WWE wrestlers.

**Chapter Seven**

'_Shit'_ Jeff thought to himself as he turned his neck to notice Shawn and a few others standing outside a bar.

"Come over and join us for beer." Shawn said as waved his hand.

Jeff smiled a huge sigh of relief; luckily Shawn hadn't heard or seen the little confrontation between him and Abby. As he was certain Shawn would have been more then pissed off to hear about it. He walked over to the guys. "Hi."

"Nice night isn't it?" Shawn said looking out across the street, while taking a sip of his beer he was holding in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Jeff replied, still relieved, yet confused how Shawn didn't hear his and Abby's argument.

"Hey Jeff, was that you that was yelling before?" Carlito asked, who was standing beside Shawn.

"No, why?" Jeff replied, trying to look confused as possible.

"We thought we heard you yelling with some woman." Carlito explained.

"Nope, I was just taking a walk down the street; I did see a couple having an argument though, maybe that was what you guys heard?" Jeff lied.

"Yeah probably, who cares? Come and get a beer with me." Carlito said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sounds good." Jeff smiled and followed Carlito into the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby stormed back into her hotel room and slammed the door behind her. "Oh the nerve of that guy!" She screamed out loud. She pushed her hair away from her face as she laid down on her bed. She closed her eyes as she rubbed her mascara that was starting to stick to her eyelids. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She called out.

Candice popped her head around the corner of the door. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey." Abby smiled as she saw Candice walk in. Since she had started to travel with her dad, Candice was one of the girls she was quite close too. Though she was nearly 10 years older then Abby, she understood her and could talk to her about anything.

"What's up? You look like you've had a rough night." Candice chuckled as she shut the door and walked over to her bed, wearing her blue fluffy slippers and a night gown.

"Candy, why are you walking around in your PJ's for?" Abby laughed as she sat up against her bed.

"Well it's 11 at night, I was going to hit the sack, but I heard your hotel room door slam so I thought I'd come see what's wrong." She replied as she walked into Abby's bathroom and returned with a make up remover wipe.

"Was I that loud?" Abby chuckled as she moved over for Candice to sit down.

"Yes you were, now lay down." Candice instructed as she started to wipe Abby's face. "So…what's bothering you?"

Abby sighed as she closed her eyes and felt the cloth clean her skin. "Do you know Jeff Hardy?"

"Yeah a little." Candice replied, indicating she wanted to know more.

"God, he's such a rude, arrogant guy." Abby replied, frowning.

"Really? He seemed the opposite to me. Quite and shy, what did he do to you?" Candice replied, raising her eyebrows, while continuing to wipe Abby's face.

"I was meant to go see Matt tonight, but him and his girlfriend had to go out, so I rocked up and Jeff was there. He invited me out to town with him, so I agreed. Anyway he started yelling at me and calling me rude and a slut." Abby explained.

"Are you serious? What a pig. I'll tell Ashley about this. She can have a go at him." Candice replied and got up to put the wipe in the bin.

"What has Ashley got to do with this?" Abby asked confused as she sat up and started to get undressed for bed.

"Hunni, Ashley is Matt's girlfriend, didn't you know that?" Candice replied as she walked back into the room.

Abby's mouth dropped open. "Ashley is his girlfriend?"

"Ah yeah." Candice replied laughing.

"This isn't funny. I seriously had no idea. He never told me he was going out with her, god I feel like an idiot." Abby sighed as she pulled her bed top over her head.

"Aww did you like Matt? I think Jeff's cuter." Candice replied.

"No way, besides, he's an asshole." Abby replied disgusted at the thought.

"Abby, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think Jeff is as bad as you're making him out to be." Candice explained.

"He is ok! He called me a slut Candice. I hate him!" Abby yelled.

"Ok, there's no need to yell at me, seriously Abby, you need to get your priorities straight." Candice replied back.

"Look I'm sorry; I just really do not like him." Abby explained.

"You should go talk to him." Candice suggested.

"No. He doesn't want to see me again anyway, I'm sorry I bought this up. Can we just drop it?" Abby asked, getting frustrated.

"I might head off to bed hunni. I think you need some rest aswell." Candice explained sitting up.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning." Abby explained as she gave Candice a hug.

"Night beautiful." Candice replied as she got up and walked out of the door.

Abby sighed and laid her head down and closed her eyes to get some sleep. Just as her phone rang. "Hello?"

There was a pause before she heard a response. "Hey, I need to talk to you."

"Who is this?" Abby asked.

"It's….Jeff." Jeff replied from the other end of the line.

Abby bit her lip and tried to talk with a reasonable tone. "What do you want?"

"Come with your dad to the house show tomorrow. I got to talk to you okay?" Jeff replied.

"How did you get my number?" She asked.

"From Matt's phone, will you?" Jeff replied.

"Ok fine, I need to sleep. Bye." She replied and hung up.

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I was just wondering if people seem to enjoy it. As I haven't gotten many reviews, so I don't know if I should continue with it or not. If you are reading my story, just a simple review of letting me know what you think would be greatly appreciated. I accept guest reviews so you don't need to be a member to leave one. Thanks._


End file.
